


Morning Glory

by kloseted



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Begging, Boypussy, Brief Vomit Mention, Cock Warming, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mommy Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kloseted/pseuds/kloseted
Summary: Taeyong’s just a bit pissed, a smidge sleepy, and way too horny for someone who's up at three in the morning on a Saturday.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 312





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> there aren't enough needy mommies in fics

It’s the exact reason why he’s fingering himself underneath the blankets with his eyes squeezed shut; sleep shorts kicked down to the foot of the bed, and panties pushed to the side of his fingers quickly moving in and out of him. It’s not rare for him to wake up like this. Especially not lately since he’s been bending over and _being_ bent over by Mark these past couple of weeks where neither of them can keep their hands to themselves. Taeyong’s starting to think maybe there’s something in the water because he can’t seem to get a good night's sleep without a quickie before bed. 

_Or maybe you’re just a whore._ His brain supplies, and Taeyong has to stop fucking himself to let the thought sink in as his cunt throbs, and a shiver tingles down from his spine to his toes. Yeah, maybe he is.

He’s trying not to breathe too hard in Mark’s face as he watches his boyfriend sleep next to him. Mark looks so cute with his knuckles pressed into his cheek and curly hair showing underneath his sweatshirt hood. Why he wears a hoodie to bed Taeyong will never understand as he complains about being hot every morning. 

Speaking of being hot, Taeyong’s fucking burning underneath the duvet. He didn’t want to get out of it in case his fumbling accidentally woke up Mark, but now the back of his shirt is sweaty, and his wrist is cramping up, and he really needs to stretch his legs into a different position. 

He gingerly lowers his side of the blanket with his clean hand and slowly pushes it down until he’s able to take his legs out. Taeyong sighs in relief at the cool air (thank God he left the window open) and plants his feet against the mattress. With easier access, Taeyong lets his mouth fall open in a silent moan as he rams his fingers back inside at a rapid pace. He makes a choked noise as he almost cums, pulling the digits out and hips lifting off the bed as his hips shake and twitch. He’s so close, so close, to letting himself go; after taking a few breaths, Taeyong tries again, but his fingers are quickly starting to cramp. With a huff, he reluctantly allows himself to take a small break to roll his wrist and catch his breath.

Taeyong turns his head to look at Mark’s still sleeping form, the other boy snoring lightly and drooling just a little. His eyes fall to Mark’s hand with loosely curled fingers and twitching as he breathes in deep then exhales heavy. Taeyong doesn’t know why he feels flustered all of a sudden. Mark’s fingered him more times than he can count in, but Taeyong using Mark’s hand to get himself off, makes him squirm. He’ll just be quick about it. 

The older maneuvers onto his knees and as quietly as he can positions himself over Mark’s fingers. Holding onto said man’s forearm with one hand, Taeyong breathes heavily as he uses his other one to straighten three of the digits. His brain feels like it’s been hotwired as his eyes flicker down to Mark’s still sleeping expression while his pussy eagerly takes in the fingers. He tries to be quiet, really he does, but Mark’s hand somehow feels even better as Taeyong rocks down on the fingers and dirtily rolls his hips to try and get them deeper. 

He throws his head back and lets out choked up noises as he slowly loses himself, and when Taeyong looks back down at Mark, he sees him looking back. To Taeyong’s dismay, Mark doesn’t look startled at all, his eyes barely open, but Taeyong can see him blinking slowly as his tired eyes try to figure out what’s going on.

“Good mmm-orning,” Taeyong moans, shaking his hips cutely. 

“Mm,” Mark grunts, using his other hand to wipe at his eyes. He doesn’t look the least bit shocked or stunned. Taeyong pouts. He was hoping for just a little more of a reaction. “What’re you doing, Momma?”

And _oh_. That’s how this morning is going to go. Taeyong stills on Mark’s fingers to gather himself, the ache in his thighs nothing compared to how fast his heart is beating. 

Taeyong hums, ignoring the sweat falling down the side of his temple. “Momma woke up needy, baby. Help me?”

Mark doesn’t say anything else; instead, he bends his fingers inside of Taeyong’s cunt, just barely even moving them. Wet, sloppy noises reach Taeyong’s ears as he spreads his legs even wider and leans back, on one hand, and uses two fingers on the other to rub tiny circles over his clit. 

Taeyong’s panting feels too loud in the room, his breathing and soft whining of _Darling, please, just a little more’_ to which Mark politely ignores in favor of closing his eyes again. Taeyong swallows down his complaints when his fingers stutter against his clit. His cunt squeezes helplessly around Mark’s fingers, and Taeyong’s thighs tremble with the force of his sudden orgasm. 

“Markie, you’re so good to me, making me feel so good. Thank you, thank you,” Taeyong babbles while blinking down at Mark. He’s sure he looks all but desperate gyrating his hips and jerking at the sensitivity. 

When he finally calms down, Taeyong slowly lifts himself up and off Mark’s fingers and looks down to see said boy lying still. He scowls. Just as Taeyong mumbles that he’s going to take a shower, he’s stopped by Mark’s (hopefully clean) hand tugging on the hem of his t-shirt. 

“What about me?” he asks with an exaggerated pout. He’s _finally_ looking at Taeyong with half-open eyes. 

Taeyong scoffs, still hovering above the sheets, so he doesn’t add any more to the already damp stain underneath him. “I thought you were sleeping?” 

“I was until you woke me up,” Mark says, scissoring his slick covered fingers in front of Taeyong’s face. The older man feels his ears burn at the amount of translucent and milky mess over them. “So, I think I deserve an apology.”

“I’m sorry, darling,” Taeyong tells him with a small smile. 

Mark shakes his head, black curls following the movement. “More.”

Taeyong tsks before leaning down to press a languid kiss to Mark’s mouth, dragging his tongue over the two rows of Mark’s teeth and patiently waits until his spit rolls down his own tongue into Mark’s panting mouth. 

“Better?” Taeyong asks with a raise of his eyebrows. 

Mark looks absolutely blissed with his open-mouthed grin and flushed face. He shakes his head once again. “More,” Mark repeats. 

Taeyong clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “Can you be a little more specific? I’m starting to get cold.”

With a push of the covers off his lower half, Mark gives a couple of hard squeezes to the noticeable outline of his cock in his basketball shorts. “Sit on it.” Taeyong gives Mark a hard pinch on the curve of his ear. “ _Please!_ Damn, do you have to pinch so hard?”

“You need to have some manners,” Taeyong chides, but his eyes keep flickering down to where the other is slowly getting himself off over his shorts. He really shouldn’t be spoiling Mark like this, but now he’s making the cutest noises and fuck, Taeyong hates himself for being so weak just to get a dick in him. 

Mark’s eyes brighten up like shiny new Christmas lights when Taeyong slides over to kneel by his side, fingers pulling the front of Mark’s shorts down. He glares at Mark who just smiles lazily at him and Taeyong tsks. He spits in his palm and uses the other to rub up and down Mark’s toned stomach, occasionally going far enough to flick at his nipples. They’re not sensitive at all but Mark still jumps and bites his tongue when they’re pinched and played with. 

He lets his mind drift while listening to Mark’s stuttered breathing and soft _M_ _omma_ ’s making Taeyong’s heart flutter. He gives as much eye contact as he can when laving his tongue over the tip; pulling back just a bit and tutting gently when Mark gets eager and bucks up a few times. It doesn’t take long for Taeyong to start giving in himself, wrapping his lips around Mark’s cock and bobbing his head up and down with a slow and steady pace. 

Taeyong feels himself getting worked up again just from sucking Mark off and he presses his thighs together in a useless attempt to stop himself from getting the insides of his thighs sticky again. He can't help but sink his fingers back inside his cunt to try and give himself a little relief though it only makes him even more eager for what’s to come.

“Come on, come on,” Mark urges, tangling his hands in Taeyong’s hair. Taeyong let’s him fuck his mouth for a while, the head of Mark’s dick hitting the back of his throat. The older man’s eyes water every time Mark goes too deep, causing him to choke. Eyes scrunched close, Taeyong’s cunt throbs pathetically when it feels like he’s going to throw up. When he makes a particularly loud choking noise, Mark lets him go and Taeyong steadily brings himself back up.

“Sorry,” Mark apologizes softly.

Taeyong wipes his eyes of unshed tears and nods. “It’s okay. Let’s keep going, baby.”

With an excited noise out of the younger’s mouth, Taeyong maneuvers himself to squat over Mark’s cock. He strokes it with a loose grip and a full-body shiver tickles him from his spine to his toes when it pulses in his hand. Mark keeps looking up at him with a slightly open-mouth and pink cheeks, curls sticking to his forehead and looking absolutely precious with his hoodie bunched up and hand heavy on Taeyong’s bare thigh. 

“Taking too long,” Mark grumbles when Taeyong continues jerking him off. “I’m gonna fall asleep again ‘cause you’re takin’ forever.” 

“You better not,” Taeyong says, gently sinking down on the first few inches slowly. Both of them let out drawn out moans. Taeyong’s eyelashes flutter but he still keeps eye-contact as he takes his sweet time letting Mark fill him up. “You better not fall asleep and leave me your poor Mommy like this.”

“ _Do_ something,” Mark shoots back, fingers digging into the skin of Tayeong’s waist.

And so Taeyong does. His legs still ache a little from earlier but he lifts himself up steady and drops himself back down on Mark’s navel with force. His throat feels tight as he lets a breathy sound slip from his lips. Throwing his head back, Taeyong tries to keep up the pace but quickly tires himself out, body burning and mind buzzing with need. He forces himself to look back down at Mark who’s comfortable in his position, having not moved an inch and seemingly ready to shut his eyes judging by how he blinks slowly. 

“No, no, no,” Taeyong murmurs, rocking his hips back and forth. “Darling, stay up and help Mommy, okay?”

“Later,” Mark says simply. He stops Taeyong’s movements with strong hands and sits up against their plush leather headboard. “I’m tired and I’m sure you are too.”

Before he can start complaining, Mark pushes two of his dirtied fingers in Taeyong’s mouth and uses his other arm to pull Taeyong flush to him, cheek on his shoulder and lightly pressing the stroking of his digits against the inside of the older’s cheek. Taeyong all but whines, pussy pulsing and squeezing tight around Mark’s cock still in him. 

“When I wake up we can keep going. Okay, greedy Mommy?” 

**Author's Note:**

> i write a lot of fingering...  
> [twittur](https://twitter.com/milfyongie)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/malshoujo)


End file.
